Between Dreams
by dearjoan
Summary: Will MacGyver EVER get to sleep?


"Between Dreams"  
By Kellyanne Lynch  
Written at age fifteen (1995 or 1996)  
  
"Someone should check up on the Challengers Program, check up on the wildlife preserves in Africa, and get on this new case I've got here! And work on defusing more of those bombs!" Peter Thornton searched through his papers before looking up. "MacGyver!"  
  
There was no reply, because MacGyver was asleep, his head down on Pete's desk.  
  
"Hey!" Pete hit MacGyver off side the head.  
  
"Yup!" MacGyver mumbled.  
  
"Wake up! What is the matter with you?"  
  
MacGyver shook his head and blinked his eyes twice. "Tired, I guess!"  
  
Pete sighed before sitting down at his desk. He pressed a button and said, "Call Kelly Anne in here, will ya?"  
  
"Right away, Mr. Thornton!" a female's voice spoke into the intercom.  
  
Kelly Anne Lynch entered the room a minute later.  
  
"I've got an assignment for you! You're going to the Challengers Club!" Pete looked at her, then at MacGyver. "And keep MacGyver awake while you're at it!"  
  
Kelly lightly hit MacGyver off side the head.  
  
"What is it with you people?!" MacGyver complained. "Fine, I'm up!"  
  
"Just talk to Cynthia, see how things are going at the Challengers Club. Then you and MacGyver have another assignment." Pete continued before the telephone rang.  
  
"Yes?" Pete answered it. He looked concerned after hearing what the person had to say. "Oh?...fine! I'll have my people down there as fast as they can!" Pete hung up. "Scratch what I said before! You two are going to New York! There's a bomb threat on the Statue of Liberty!" Pete looked at the two of them, surprised to find MacGyver still awake.  
  
It didn't take MacGyver and Kelly long to get to New York since they took Jack's private plane. In a matter of hours, Jack landed his plane in New York City.  
  
"Thank you for flying Dalton Air!" Jack was saying as his plane landed. "We hope you had a safe and pleasant trip!"  
  
"Oh, knock it off, Jack!" MacGyver got up.  
  
"Can I go with you? Please?" Jack turned off the engine.  
  
"No!" MacGyver and Kelly said at the same time.  
  
"Oh come on! It'll be fun! I won't get us into trouble!"  
  
"Yeah!" Kelly laughed. "Right!"  
  
"You barely know me!" Jack seemed shocked. "How can you say that?"  
  
"Your reputation has spread far and wide!"  
  
"In other words, both Pete and MacGyver said so!"  
  
Kelly nodded.   
  
"Like they know!" Jack smiled.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The three did not know that someone had taken an interest in them.  
  
"Dalton Air!" said one man as he pointed out the words on Jack's plane. "That's them! They're from the Phoenix Foundation! My informant in California told me they'd be in that!"  
  
"What a tin can!" another man replied. "Looks like scrap metal!"  
  
"Come on! Let's follow them!"  
  
The two men followed Jack, Kelly, and MacGyver through the airport in their car. Finally, the three were alone, away from the crowd. The men parked their car and followed the three by foot.  
  
"Hold it right there!" one man said, causing the three to turn around.  
  
As MacGyver did, he looked from Kelly to Jack.  
  
"What?" Jack replied. "This isn't MY mess!"  
  
MacGyver rolled his eyes. "I didn't say it was!"  
  
"But you meant it!"  
  
"No, I didn't!"  
  
"Shut up!" the man pulled out a gun. "Don't move!"  
  
The second man made sure that their hostages were unarmed.  
  
"Who are you?" Kelly questioned.  
  
"Dace!" the man with the gun replied. "Jared Dace! And this is my associate, Marvin Rune! You were called on to stop us, so we're stopping you! They'll have to give us what we want with this bomb threat and you three!"  
  
"Dace," MacGyver recalled. "Don't most states have warrants out for you?"  
  
"All but Alaska," Dace replied. "I'm trapped. This is the only way to get out of the country. Just use you three and ol' Miss Liberty!"  
  
"No more questions!" Rune yelled. "We're putting you away!"  
  
Rune and Dace lead the three to their hotel room and locked them in.  
  
"Now to rig up Liberty!" Dace decided as they left.  
  
"Then we can celebrate!" Rune replied.  
  
They shut the door.  
  
Jack ran to it. "Locked! On the outside!"  
  
"No windows," Kelly observed. "What do we do now?"  
  
Jack and Kelly looked at MacGyver.  
  
"Why me?!" he exclaimed. "Why do I always come up with these things?"  
  
"You're the brains of this outfit!" Jack commented.  
  
"Great!" MacGyver laughed. "Let's celebrate!"  
  
"Yeah!" Kelly thought of something. "Celebrate! That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" Jack asked.  
  
Kelly went into the refrigerator which was in the room and found a bottle of wine. "They'll celebrate with this! We can poison it!"  
  
"With what?" Jack went over to her. "There's nothing here but... hey, what about this dish detergent!"  
  
"No," MacGyver shook his head. "They'd have to drink too much of it! They'd have to be stupid not to realise it was poisoned before finishing their glasses! But I have a better idea!"  
  
MacGyver went right to work. He got out five wineglasses and squirted ammonia into two of them from a bottle of cleaner. Next, he took off the cap of the wine, dumped wine into the three clean glasses, and filled the rest of the bottle with dish detergent.  
  
"Never mix an acid and a base together," MacGyver explained. "It's deadly!"  
  
MacGyver put the wine bottle away. Then he cleared out the cabinets except for the two wine glasses with ammonia in them.   
  
When MacGyver was done, he sat on the counter.  
  
"Wait!" Jack pointed out. "What about those three glasses of wine?"  
  
"Take one!" MacGyver replied. "They're for us!"  
  
The three took a glass each.  
  
"To us!" MacGyver held up his glass.  
  
"To survival!" Kelly put hers up too.  
  
"To getting out of here alive!" Jack took a sip of wine.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Rune and Dace came back an hour later, laughing.  
  
"Oh, that was superb!" Dace smiled. "Fine work!"  
  
"Why thank you!"  
  
Rune got out the wine bottle and the only two wineglasses he saw in the cabinet. Next he tried to open the wine.  
  
"I can't get it off!"  
  
"Oh, let me try!" Dace grabbed it. MacGyver had put the top back on tightly, so it took dace a minute to get it off. As soon as Dace poured some wine into his glass, gases began coming up. It knocked out Dace and Rune.  
  
"Let's get outta here!" Jack yelled.  
  
They ran out at top speed, all headed for the same place. The Statue of Liberty!  
  
"Mac!" Jack yelled again. "Defuse it!"  
  
"I don't know if I can!" MacGyver replied as he looked for the bomb. He found it next to the staircase going up to the top of the statue. Even with his small doubts, he was able to defuse the bomb with seconds remaining.  
  
When he had shut the bomb down, he sighed with relief.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Jared Dace and Marvin Rune are behind bars!" Pete was saying when MacGyver and Kelly got back. "Thanks to you guys! But you two have a new assignment now... MacGyver!"  
  
MacGyver did not reply, because he was fast asleep.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
